Eclipse lunar
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Todas las historias se repiten y los errores del pasado vuelven a cometerse... ¿Por qué su historia iba a ser diferente?
1. Chapter 1

Contemplé en silencio la quietud de la noche. La luna iluminaba tenuemente la pequeña pero perfecta habitación que mi abuela había decorado unos años atrás y había tenido que cambiar a menudo debido a lo acelerado de mi crecimiento.

En seis años, había conseguido alcanzar el aspecto de una adolescente de quince. Sonreí; no me molestaba en absoluto. Y sólo había un motivo por el que no me molestaba para nada: Jacob.

Desde el día de mi nacimiento, recordaba pocas escenas de mi vida... bueno, existencia, en la que él no hubiera estado presente. Siempre había estado ahí para mí como mis padres, mis abuelos y mis tíos. Pero, ni por asomo, sentía por ellos lo que sentía por Jake. Era algo extraño y profundo que había evolucionado conmigo, que había "crecido" por así decirlo.

Cuando era pequeña, Jacob era como mi hermano mayor. Aún recuerdo nuestras cacerías y cómo siempre dejaba las piezas más grandes para mí aunque alguna vez no me lo consentía. En el fondo, lo hacía porque temía que me lastimara.

Cuando fui creciendo, él se convirtió en un amigo como Nahuel, enseñándome a descubrir mi naturaleza y ayudándome a dominarla.

Ahora, había cruzado la última frontera. Aquel sentimiento se había transformado en uno que no había sentido nunca antes por nadie.

Jacob me explicó lo que sucedía cuando le dije lo que me estaba pasando con él. Bella y Edward, mis padres, pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraron de que Jake me lo había contado. Pero a mí no me importó porque me había hecho sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo(creo que tío Jasper hubiera sufrido un colapso de haber estado presente).

Sonreí al recordar su rostro. Asociar a Jacob con la palabra novio me resultaba raro pero hacia que un calor desconocido, un fuego que no quemaba, recorriera mi cuerpo y me encendiera aún más las mejillas.

"Imprimada", eso era lo que estaba. "Imprimada", del ser más maravilloso que había creado la naturaleza.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada, por petición de varios reviews:

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y todos son propiedad de la ingeniosa y querida Meyer a la que adoro por crear a Edward y a su inusual y extraordinaria familia.**

**También os informo de que trataré de subir un capítulo o dos cada semana. Posiblemente, haya semanas en las que no suba ninguna pero tened por seguro que lo terminaré puesto que el final ya lo tengo escrito aunque aún no sé de cuantos capítulos me saldrá el fic. Sin más, aquí os dejo el capítulo 2: Los visitantes.**

Mamá me sacó a las diez de la mañana de la cama y me obligó a ducharme(yo sí tenía necesidades mundanas).

Me obligó a comer(mejor dicho, engullir)un cuenco repleto de cereales con leche. Agh, asqueroso. Aquel día no podíamos ir a cazar como de costumbre debido a que recibiríamos visita en casa de mis abuelos. El clan Denali venía a presentarnos a su nuevo miembro, un tal Jason que parecía ser el compañero de por vida de Tanya. Además, Carmen estaba deseosa por verme.

Carlisle, mi abuelo, no había ocultado su alegría al saber que el clan Denali, al igual que el clan Cullen, estaba completo. A mi padre no le había parecido tan gracioso puesto que ese completo nos incluía a Jacob y a mí. En cambio a mí, no me resultaba tan malo.

Salimos corriendo de casa en cuanto me lavé los dientes. Aunque Bella y Edward, mis padres, podían hacerlo mucho más rápido que yo, se adecuaron a mi ritmo para no dejarme sola. Para atravesar el río, Edward me cogió en brazos a pesar de que yo quería saltarlo sola porque, aunque no tuviera todas las habilidades de vampiro, tenía mucha agilidad y lograba saltar muy alto. Bella no quería arriesgarse a tener que lanzarse a rescatarme así que le había ordenado a mi padre cogerme.

En la casa, tía Alice y Esme se habían encargado de decorarla para la llegada de los visitantes.

Sonreí al ver los lazos entrelazados en el pasamano de la escalera.

A tía Alice le encantaba decorar lugares tanto como ir de compras. Si Esme se había encargado de decorar mi habitación, Alice lo había hecho de mi armario. Casi nunca había repetido un modelito en mi vida y eso que mi madre no había estado de acuerdo en que fuera una niña tan mimada. Aún así, mi tía le había hecho caso omiso.

Tía Rose fue la primera en abrazarme cuando crucé la puerta. Tío Emmett me revolvió el cabello después de saludar a mi madre.

—Has crecido—aseguró él al mirarme de arriba abajo.

Le di un mordisco en el dedo cuando trató de alzarme el mentón para verme mejor.

—¡Ay! —gimió.

Bella me miró, horrorizada.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen—me regañó con tono autoritario aunque mi padre me observó, divertido; aún tenía agarrado el dedo de tío Emmett entre mis dientes—, suéltalo.

La obedecí al instante. Emmett sacudió un par de veces la mano y yo traté de quitarme aquel horrible sabor de la lengua. Había sido como lamer una piedra.

—Es verdad eso de que has crecido—convino mi abuelo observándome—poco, pero lo has hecho.

—Milésimas—me encogí de hombros.

Mi madre me miró, molesta.

—Sí, pero te han servido para superarme.

Papá rió por lo bajo junto con tío Jasper y tía Rose. Tía Alice parecía demasiado atareada como para prestarnos atención.

—Quizá Nessie sea tan alta como Edward—comentó mi abuela.

No me disgustó aquella perspectiva. Necesitaría ser más alta para mirar a Jacob de la manera que mi madre miraba a Edward.

Papá sonrió con orgullo mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de mi madre.

—¡Qué miedo! —exclamó Emmett con fingido terror. Clavé una mirada envenenada en él y le mostré mis dientes de forma amenazadora.

—Deja de meterte con ella—le regañó Rosalie dándole un golpe en el hombro. El sonido fue similar al de dos piedras al chocar.

De repente, un ruido fuera nos alertó: Los visitantes habían llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, a excepción de Jason, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3: Complicaciones.**

Salimos a fuera y llegaron hasta nosotros en cuestión de segundos: Carmen y Eleazar iban en cabeza cogidos de la mano. Tras ellos, venía Garrett con Kate subida a la espalda. Tanya y su acompañante, un joven de pelo castaño guapísimo que identifiqué como Jason, venían más rezagados.

—Nessie—sonrió Carmen extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

Le devolví una amplia sonrisa y salté hacia ella. Acomodé mi cuerpo entre sus brazos fríos de granitos para poder abrazarla bien.

—Mi precioso bebé—murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Eleazar fue directo a saludar a Carlisle y a Edward mientras Garrett corría a chocar la mano con Emmett. Kate saltó de la espalda de Garrett hacia nosotras y estuvo a punto de tirarnos al suelo.

—¡Hola! —gritó de forma efusiva. Su nariz se hundió en mi cabello—. Mm... Hueles a vainilla.

Carmen se la sacudió de encima de un manotazo.

—Kate—la reconvino.

—Es verdad—se defendió colocándose a mi lado—. Huele muy bien.

—Es el champú—le expliqué—. A tía Alice le gustó...

El pelo de la nuca se me erizó y dejé la frase a medio terminar. Alguien me observaba y no era de forma amigable. Busqué al dueño de la mirada y lo localicé a pocos pasos de mí: dos ojos borgoña me miraban fijamente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: El vampiro respiró hondo y gruñó con fiereza. Papá corrió a interponerse entre nosotros y Bella me arrancó de los brazos de Carmen para sujetarme de forma posesiva entre sus brazos. Tío Jasper y tío Emmett corrieron a acudir al lado de mi padre mientras Tanya se interponía entre Jason y el resto. Kate regresó de un salto junto a Garrett quien ahora se posicionaba junto a Eleazar. Carmen optó por quedarse al lado de Bella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mi tía Alice, realmente molesta por no saberlo.

Me sentí culpable porque era por mí por quien no podía usar su extraordinario don.

—Papá—lo llamé, asustada—, ¿qué ocurre?

Mamá me miró de reojo. Parecía aterrada. Aquello me sorprendió; siempre había creído que mis padres no le temían a nada por el hecho de ser invencibles. Ahora, veía que me equivocaba.

Tía Rose gruñó y tía Alice la coreó. Esme se limitó a contemplarnos, preocupada.

Papá se giró un segundo hacia Alice. Gesticuló algo con los labios de forma atropellada por lo que no le entendí. Tía Alice asintió y, un segundo después, me encontraba entre los brazos de Alice seguida de cerca por tía Rose.

Cogimos el Porsche. Tía Rose se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el cabello de forma tranquilizadora.

—¿Adónde vamos? —les pregunté en cuanto vi que tía Alice arrancaba el coche.

Rosalie intercambió una mirada con Alice. Esta asintió mientras trataba de mantener la concentración en manejar el vehículo.

—A La Push—sonrió—. Te dejaremos allí con Jacob mientras los Denali estén aquí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Rosalie se mordió el labio, indecisa entre si decírmelo o no.

—El tal Jason es un cazador—intervino tía Alice—. Tu olor ha hecho que te conviertas en su presa.

Fui procesando la información poco a poco. Recordaba que mamá me había contado algo parecido sobre un vampiro que la persiguió y quiso matarla por el simple hecho de que su olor era apetitoso. Pero aquello no podía pasarme a mí, ¿no? Yo... mi olor no era apetitoso para los vampiros...

Toqué la mejilla de Rosalie para formularles las preguntas sin decirlo en alto; todo aquello me resultaba demasiado difícil de asimilar y temía que mi miedo se palpara en mi voz.

—No sabemos exactamente por qué pero puede que sea por el reto que le supone cazarte—me explicó ella.

—Con toda una familia de vampiros protegiéndola—masculló Alice—, yo ni me lo plantearía.

Debido a la velocidad a la que íbamos, las curvas que tomábamos me hacían dar tumbos de un lado a otro aunque Rosalie trataba de mantenerme en mi asiento. El cinturón era insuficiente.

Por fin, vislumbré los límites de La Push. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi la casa de Jacob. Él estaba en la puerta de pie con los ojos entrecerrados. Posiblemente, el peculiar sonido del coche le había alertado.

Tía Alice se adelantó a Rosalie y a mí para poder explicarle lo que ocurría. Lo vi temblar de furia en cuanto se enteró.

—¡Jake! —le grité, asustada. Me liberé de tía Rose y corrí hacia él.

Tía Alice me atrapó antes de que pudiera agarrarlo.

—Espera a que se calme—me pidió mientras notaba sus manos heladas entorno a mis muñecas.

Observé impotente como Jacob temblaba pero, finalmente, se calmó. Salté hacia sus brazos en cuanto dejé de notar las manos de Alice. Hundí la cabeza en su pecho para que no me viera llorar.

Sus grandes manos acariciaron mi cabello mientras Alice y Rose le daban las indicaciones necesarias para mantenerme a salvo.

—Está bien—asintió y hundió su nariz en mi cabello.

Oí como arrancaban el Porsche y, después, se alejaban en el coche.

El silencio nos envolvió. Quise alzar el rostro hacia Jake pero temí que si me movía un ápice, volviera a convulsionarse de furia.

Entonces, su voz rompió el silencio. Sonó monocorde y apagada:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Mi corazón aleteó veloz. Inspiré hondo y alcé el rostro hacia él. Sus inmensos ojos negros me escrutaron. Limpió con las yemas de sus dedos los rastros de lágrimas que aún bañaban mi cara.

Asentí.

El esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Me alegro—apoyó su frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Su aliento acarició mi rostro y revolvió parte de mi cabello.

—Jake—le llamé. Él abrió los ojos—, ¿tú estás bien?

Sus ojos me devolvieron una mirada confusa. Tragué saliva y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla. Le mostré la imagen en la que él temblaba de ira y el miedo que había sentido.

—Lo siento—jadeó cuando la imagen desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a enfocarme—. Estoy bien, Nessie.

Sonreí y me puse de puntillas para acariciar sus labios. Él sonrió también y correspondió a mi roce con otro igual de dulce.

En aquel instante, Billy nos sorprendió.

—¡Nessie! —sonrió—. No sabía que vendrías a hacernos una visita.

Me separé de Jacob lo justo para poder mirar a Billy. El rostro del quileute se veía arrugado y cansado.

—Quería darle una sorpresa a Jacob—le mentí.

Jacob lo secundó con un rápido asentimiento.

—Sí, esto... vayamos a dentro—su brazo descendió hasta mi cintura y la rodeó con cuidado.

—Por cierto—añadió Billy mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar en la casa—, Charlie, Sue y Seth vienen hacia aquí—volvió el rostro para sonreírme—. Seguro que se alegrarán de verte.

Le devolví una sonrisa, complacida. Pero por dentro, el horror sacudió mis entrañas. ¿Y si Jason venía a por mí? Seth y Jacob podían luchar contra él pero Billy, Sue... el abuelo... ¿Y si les pasaba algo por mi culpa? Me mordí el labio inferior y giré la cabeza. El bosque parecía tranquilo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes a excepción de Jason pertenecen a Meyer y su grandiosa imaginación.**

**Capítulo 4: La cacería**

Billy se puso a ver un partido en la tele y Jacob insistió en preparar algo de picar para cuando llegaran los visitantes. En el fondo, sólo lo hacía para mantener la mente ocupada.

Abrió un paquete de ganchitos del que fue cogiendo mientras trataba de seguir los pasos de una receta de su hermana Rachel.

Yo me senté en una silla y le contemplé moverse a través de aquella cocina tan pequeña. Se desenvolvía bastante bien a pesar de su tamaño.

Me mordí el labio al mirar por la ventana. Si Jason aparecía... No quería ni pensarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Jacob dándome la espalda.

Mi estómago rugió en respuesta. Los cereales me habían dejado con hambre, necesitaba sangre aunque fuera asquerosa sangre de alce.

—Quiero sangre—le murmuré al ver que me tendía el paquete de ganchitos.

Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Sabía que aquello se había convertido en un dilema para él puesto que, salir a cazar ahora, resultaría peligroso.

—¿No puedes tirar con unos ganchitos? —me dedicó una forzada sonrisa—. Puedo conseguirte carne cruda si lo prefieres.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Quería animarme y darle a entender a Jacob que estaba bien aunque fuera mentira... pero la culpabilidad, el miedo y el hambre hacían grandes estragos en mí y mermaban mi capacidad de interpretación. Noté la cálida de la mano de Jake en mi mejilla y aquello me reconfortó un poco. Suspiré y dejé que recolocara algunos rizos tras mi oreja.

—Quizá pueda pedirle a Seth que nos acompañe—comentó agachándose a mi lado—. Me transformaré e informaré a Sam de lo sucedido para que estén alertas—sonrió y continuó acariciando mi mejilla—. No creo que pase nada por unas pocas horas.

Sonreí ante la perspectiva. Me encantaba.

Charlie no tardó en llegar junto con Sue. Seth había adoptado su forma de lobo y venía corriendo por el bosque. Jacob se transformó para ir a saludarlo y supongo que también le contó por qué estaba allí.

Seth corrió hacia mí brincando y gimió a modo de saludo. Le acaricié la cabeza.

—Yo también me alegro de verte—le sonreí.

Charlie me sonrió y me abrazó. Por supuesto, leí en sus ojos la curiosidad que sentía al verme por allí pero no la dijo en voz alta, sólo preguntó si Bella estaba allí y, como la respuesta fue no, no insistió.

Sue, la menuda mujer quileute, se tomó sus reservas antes de acercarse a mí. A pesar del tiempo y de la estrecha relación que tenía con su hijo, Sue aún desconfiaba de los vampiros y, por supuesto, también de mí. No se lo reprochaba; si yo me hubiera criado con la mentalidad de que los vampiros eran crueles asesinos exterminadores de los de mi raza, también los temería. Me abrazó un escaso segundo antes de regresar junto a Charlie, el cual se había convertido en su marido hacía a penas dos años.

No pregunté por Leah porque sabía perfectamente dónde estaba: con Marc, el pequeño bebé de Sam y Emily. Al igual que Jacob y yo, Leah se había imprimado del pequeño bebé desde la primera vez que lo vio. Aquello había acabado con la supuesta guerra que había entre Sam y ella y había arrojado luz sobre el por qué Leah no había podido dejar de amar a Sam... hasta que Marc se unió a la ecuación.

Sonreí. Ella y yo nos sentíamos muy identificadas y, a pesar de su odio hacia los vampiros, no parecía que yo le cayera mal... al menos, no mucho.

Billy los llevó al interior de la casa y, entonces, yo monté sobre el lomo de Jacob. Nos adentramos en el bosque con un radiante Seth corriendo tras nosotros. Encontramos una manada de alces pastando en un pequeño claro con laguna incluida. Salté del lomo de Jacob y corrí hacia ellos. Me lancé sobre el más grande que localicé. La criatura llamó a sus compañeros en busca de auxilio pero ninguno lo socorrió y yo no tardé en inmovilizarlo. Cuando noté que ya no había más sangre, lo aparté de mí y busqué otro. Repetí la operación un par de veces bajo la atenta y protectora mirada de mis guardianes.

Jacob se acercó a mí cuando me senté en el suelo junto a mi última pieza, un alce joven de gran cornamenta. Me revolvió el cabello con el hocico.

—Ya he terminado—asentí con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecha.

Se echó detrás de mí por lo que me recosté sobre él y suspiré. ¡Estaba llenísima!

Seth nos miró un segundo. Acto seguido, se marchó corriendo.

Fruncí el ceño y coloqué la mano sobre la cabeza de mi Jacob.

"¿Va a buscar a Leah?"le pregunté.

Él meneó el hocico de un lado a otro en señal de negativa.

"¿Ha oído u olido algo?"insistí.

Volvió a negar.

"Mmm... ¿necesita un segundo de intimidad?".

Él mostró sus colmillos en respuesta.

—Ups—musité, ruborizada.

Nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio contemplándonos el uno al otro. Acaricié su pelaje y le rasqué detrás de las orejas(le encantaba). Me hubiera quedado así por siempre, en aquel remanso de paz que nos pertenecía sólo a él y a mí... pero nada es eterno o eso dicen.

Un aullido quebró la burbuja de cristal en la que nos habíamos sumergido. Reconocí el aullido de Seth.

—Vete—respondí al dilema que se estaba formando en su cabeza—. Vete, yo estaré bien.

Aunque reacio a hacerlo, corrió a ayudar a Seth.

Contemplé como el lobo desaparecía entre la maleza del bosque. Me levanté del suelo y agudicé el oído, esperando a oír de nuevo a los lobos acercarse, tranquilizarme diciéndome que no había ocurrido nada. Pero los minutos se sucedieron y Seth y Jacob no aparecieron.

—¿Jake? —le llamé.

Nadie respondió. Esperé otro par de minutos más. El corazón amenazaba con huir de mi pecho. El aleteó incesante me hacía zumbar los oídos y me impedía oír con claridad.

De repente, algo se movió a mi espalda. Demasiado veloz, demasiado sigiloso. No era un lobo.

—Jake—insistí dando vueltas sobre mí misma. Era incapaz de ver nada más allá de la maleza. Si fuera un vampiro completo...

Algo saltó desde la maleza y me tiró al suelo. Me puso bocabajo y escuché una malévola y tintineante risa.

—Muy fácil—dijo la desconocida voz de mi atacante—. Tus amigos son demasiado fácil de burlar y tú... has heredado la debilidad de los humanos.

Traté de quitármelo de encima pero era más fuerte y me había inmovilizado.

—Pobre niña—se lamentó mi captor—. Para cuando tu familia llegue, tú habrás muerto. Aunque puede que tu amiguito lobo se esté muriendo ya.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Pensé en Jacob tirado en el suelo con una sangrante herida contaminada de ponzoña... y entonces, recordé a Seth y su lastimero aullido.

—Le mordiste—murmuré horrorizada.

—Agh—masculló—. Aún conservó su asqueroso sabor en mi lengua—rió—pero supongo que tu sangre sabrá mucho mejor.

Sentí su asqueroso aliento sobre mi piel. Las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos.

—No llores—murmuró en mi oreja—. A penas te dolerá...

El silencio se alzó entre nosotros. Sólo oía mis propios gemidos de llanto. Jacob, Seth, Seth mordido... tenía que ayudarlo.

De repente, el vampiro me dio la vuelta bajo su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre mi cuello. El dolor que atravesó mi cuerpo fue indescriptible. Jadeé mientras trataba de liberarme inútilmente de mi agresor. ¡Tenía que ayudar a Seth! Seth, Seth, Seth... Mi visión se volvió borrosa y el aleteo de mi corazón se hizo increíblemente veloz.

A penas vislumbré al enorme lobo que saltó entre la maleza con un rugido enredado entre sus dientes desnudos.

Ambas criaturas se ensalzaron en una encarnizada lucha mientras que yo sentía que mi cuerpo ardía. Jadeé y procuré no gritar mientras me arrastraba lejos de los dos combatientes. Caí contra el suelo y me retorcí de dolor.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos. Una eternidad de dolor, una incesante oleada de fuego que nacía de alguna zona de mi cuello, que me hacía desear morir a cada segundo sin llegar a lograrlo...

Entonces, una figura apareció. Era otro lobo pero no identifiqué quién era. Apreté los dientes para evitar gritar aunque lo hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas. Dolor, sólo había dolor. Todo lo de mi alrededor era confuso y desordenado.

El lobo, fuera quien fuera, me había subido a su lomo y ahora atravesábamos el bosque a toda prisa.

El dolor lo cubría todo. Un infinito mar de sufrimiento. No sé en que momento el lomo del lobo fue sustituido por una frías y firmes manos. Creí distinguir la voz de mi tío Jasper a través del dolor pero no pude verificarlo. Un intenso silencio. Más silencio.

Sin previo aviso, un punzante dolor en mi cuello y el fuego remitió poco a poco. Sonreí antes de perder la conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, a excepción de Jason, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 5: Explicaciones.**

El cazador se cernió sobre mí con una risa malévola enredada en su garganta. Mi corazón tembló de miedo al notar el delicioso aliento de mi opresor sobre mi piel. Sus dientes, rápidos y letales, refulgieron con fuerza como aviso de mi inminente muerte...

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Había demasiada claridad por lo que volví a cerrarlos. Los mantuve así durante un par de segundos hasta que oí una voz terriblemente familiar, una voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento...

—¿Nessie? —sonó preocupado.

Entreabrí los ojos con una débil sonrisa y allí estaba con sus enormes ojos azabache brillando de preocupación.

—Jake... —susurré.

Se acercó y me acarició la mejilla.

—Nessie—murmuró.

Pude comprobar que había llorado por los rastros húmedos que había dejado en su piel. Alcé mi mano para limpiarle el rostro. Ni la tristeza podía adueñarse de él, sólo yo.

—Mi Jacob—sonreí—está bien...

Él repasó sus labios resecos con la lengua para humedecérselos y sonrió. Se inclinó y besó mi frente con ternura.

Alguien carraspeó. Busqué con la mirada y descubrí a tío Jasper apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Tío Jazz—sonreí.

Él me sonrió también. Se acercó a mí a un ritmo perfectamente normal y se quedó a los pies de la cama observándome con cautela. Jacob bajó la vista.

—Gracias—musitó sabedor de que él le oiría.

Fruncí el ceño, perpleja. ¿Gracias por qué? Él se limitó a asentir y, después, clavó sus ojos en mí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó.

Recordaba vagamente lo sucedido. Me toqué de forma instintiva el cuello y descubrí que allí estaba la cicatriz con forma de media luna a varios grados por debajo del resto de mi cuerpo situada exactamente entre el hueco que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—Bien—respondí al ver que los ojos de Jacob se entrecerraban llenos de culpabilidad—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jacob suspiró suavemente y se levantó de su asiento. Se dedicó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

Jasper me respondió:

—Jason escapó de nuestra vigilancia en cuanto tu padre se despistó—comenzó—. Siguió tu olor hasta La Push. Sam estaba demasiado lejos cuando atravesó la frontera—hizo una breve pausa—. Descubrió que tu rastro se juntaba con el de los dos lobos y decidió esperar a que os separarais. Por eso, atacó a Seth nada más que estuvo solo—vislumbré como las manos de Jacob se crispaban. Me horroricé al recordar lo que Jason me había dicho.

—¿Dónde está Seth? —jadeé, verdaderamente temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

Tío Jazz debió notarlo puesto que, de un segundo a otro, comencé a sentirme más calmada.

Tragué saliva e inspiré hondo. Solté el aire lentamente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —insistí.

—El veneno es mortal para ellos—me recordó mi tío Jazz—Seth era fuerte pero...

Alcé las manos hacia mi boca y la cubrí. Un débil jadeo escapó de mi garganta. Las lágrimas formaron una espesa cortina ante mis ojos. Me mordí el labio inferior en el momento en que comenzaba a temblarme. ¿Había dicho "era"? ¿Eso significa que Seth estaba muerto? ¿Seth estaba muerto? Él inocente chico que tanto me recordaba a Jacob... estaba muerto por mi culpa.

—Leah te trajo hasta aquí y... bueno, si hubiera dejado que el veneno recorriera tu cuerpo, posiblemente ahora serías un vampiro completo... —otra breve pausa. Yo le escuchaba a medias; aún no podía creerme que Seth hubiera muerto—. Tuve que extraerte el veneno yo mismo... fue difícil pero lo conseguí—sonrió para sí un segundo y después volvió a ponerse serio.

No habló más y yo no quise saber más. Sólo quería que Jacob viniera hacia mí, me abrazara, me besará y me meciera entre sus brazos. Cubrí totalmente mi rostro con mis manos y sollocé el nombre de Seth varias veces. Jacob acudió finalmente a mi lado y Bella y Edward también tan pronto como supieron que yo había despertado.

Y lo peor de todo era que Jason había escapado.

El funeral se celebró un par de días después. Cuando le vi, el pecho se me oprimió y jadeé un par de segundos... parecía dormir, parecía estar echándose una de sus largas siestas, aunque su piel había perdido aquel hermoso tono cobre y tuve el impulso de tocarle para despertarlo pero no volvería a hacerlo... no volvería a sonreír ni a correr ni a jugar conmigo... estaba muerto... total, absoluta e irrevocablemente muerto.

**Una petición: no me matéis. Creedme, no sé por qué he matado a Seth... esto no estaba planeado pero ha salido así. Lo siento por sus fans(entre ellas, yo...).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, a excepción de Jason, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bueno, pido disculpas a todos/as los que les haya afectado la muerte de Seth pero repito que no sé por qué lo hice(los personajes se me descontrolan, lo sé). Como véis, Seth sigue presente y lo seguirá estando a lo largo del fic si les sirve de consuelo. También pido perdón porque el capítulo me salió corto... Procuraré alargar el siguiente. Sin más, les dejó con el capítulo 6: La cabaña.**

—Creo que esto será todo lo que necesites—comentó mi madre mientras cerraba la enorme mochila de montañero que había adquirido en la tienda de los Newton unas semanas atrás.

Asentí de forma autómata. Aún llevaba puesto el conjunto del funeral de Seth. Si Alice me hubiera visto, supongo que le hubiera dado un infarto(no de forma literal). Pero yo no tenía ganas de nada... la muerte de Seth y la mirada de reproche de Sue... Se me volvieron a nublar los ojos.

Mamá me abrazó.

—Yo también le echaré de menos—me dijo con voz estrangulada.

Hundí la cabeza en su pecho y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Mi dolor era demasiado intenso como para poder guardarlo, tanto que tío Jazz y tía Alice habían tenido que marcharse con la excusa de rastrear a Jason para no verme destruida, para no sufrirlo en caso del primero.

—Fue mi culpa—sollocé—. Si no hubiéramos ido a cazar...

—Entonces, ahora mismo deberíamos asistir al funeral de Billy, Charlie y Sue además de el de Seth, Jacob y el tuyo—replicó mi madre—. Tú no tuviste la culpa, cielo. Simplemente, Seth estaba en el lugar menos indicado, en el momento más inoportuno, ¿entendido?

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella cerró los ojos y, por su expresión, juraría que deseaba llorar como yo lo estaba haciendo pero su condición de vampiro se lo impedía. Sus manos se tensaron en torno a mis hombros.

—Renesmee—susurró mi nombre—, la muerte es algo natural aunque eso no nos afecte a nosotros. Algún día, mi pequeña—acarició mi mejilla con ternura—, todos los seres queridos humanos que tenemos, morirán... —quise hablar, pero me lo impidió—. Charlie, Billy, Sue, Renée... —aquella última la nombró por ella—. Da igual cómo, pero morirán y no podremos hacer nada por impedirlo—me miró fijamente—porque forma parte de su naturaleza como de la nuestra lo es beber sangre...

No quería seguir escuchando aquello. Me resultaba doloroso pensar en perder a alguien más.

—Seth no lo merecía—repliqué con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

Mamá me estrechó contra su pecho con suavidad. Sólo escuché el sonido de su respiración. Cerré los ojos deseando que algo cambiara, que Seth volviera...

—Es injusto—mascullé.

—Lo sé—admitió.

Hubo un largo e intenso silencio que ninguna de las dos rompió.

De repente, oí unos pasos que se acercaban hacia nosotros. Supuse que debía ser mi padre. Abrió la puerta de forma sonora, conocedor de mis pensamientos.

—¿Estáis preparadas? —su voz sonaba monocorde y carente de vida. A él también le había afectado la muerte de Seth. A todos les había afectado un poco quisiéramos o no al joven lobo.

Me limpié las lágrimas mientras asentía. Bella me ayudó.

—Hay que llevar esa mochila al coche—le indicó mi madre a mi padre mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos.

Edward cogió la mochila y no añadió nada más. Depositó un beso en mi frente y otro en los labios de mi madre antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Me sentía demasiado agotada como para andar por lo que mamá me cogió con la facilidad que se toma una pluma y me llevó hasta el coche dando un salto por la ventana. Me sentó el coche y me abrochó el cinturón. Jake se sentó a mi lado.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente... No me merecía tantas atenciones... Seth estaba muerto por mi culpa. Mi padre lo acalló con una penetrante mirada.

El coche arrancó dejando atrás a los abuelos y tío Emmett.

El suave balanceó del coche me hizo quedarme dormida y, por suerte para mí, no tuve sueños.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya había llegado a mi destino: una vieja cabaña en mitad del bosque. La cabaña había pertenecido a un cazador que había muerto mucho antes de que yo naciera, asesinado al parecer por algunos vampiros que habían pasado por allí, los mismos que le habían traído problemas a mi madre... El caso es que la cabaña había quedado olvidada por lo que sería un perfecto escondite para mí. Bella, Rosalie y Jacob se quedarían a mi cuidado aunque tras lo sucedido, papá había sido reacio a que Jacob volviera a encargarse de mí. Fue tía Rose quien le convenció de que le vendría bien su ayuda, cosa que me sorprendió puesto que ellos dos se odiaban pero no le di más vueltas. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco prestaba mucha atención de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Jacob fue el primero en bajarse del coche y se acercó con cautela a mí para desabrocharme el cinturón. Mi padre gruñó pero no hizo nada más.

—¿Quieres andar? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza suavemente por lo que me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama que había en la cabaña. Era una vieja e incómoda cama pero las mantas eran cálidas. No tardé en volver a dormirme con la mano de Jacob entrelazada con la mía.

**Bueno, no os quejaréis; estoy subiendo los capítulos cada dos o tres días. Ya tengo escrito bastante del fic y, como ya avisé, me está saliendo muy largo. Así que... aún tenéis fic para rato. Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes(a excepción de Jason) son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Por favor, no me matéis si encontráis algo en capítulo que os disgusta(que sé que os va a disgustar a muchos/as y más que la muerte de Seth)pero debo ser fiel a mi estilo y es este. Sin nada más que decir, aquí os dejo el capítulo 7: Jacob era mío.**

Por desgracias para mí, esta vez sí tuve sueños. En ellos un lobo me suplicaba ayuda pero mis débiles brazos eran incapaces de protegerlo del monstruo que se cernía sobre nosotros veloz y mortal...

Abrí los ojos bien entrada la noche. Debía de haber dormido mucho. Unas voces susurradas me despertaron.

—Esto es muy raro, Bells—dijo Jacob—. No se puede estar tan mal por algo así.

—¿Cómo que no? —replicó mi madre—. Jake, ¿tienes idea de cómo estaría yo si tú murieras? Era su mejor amigo...

—Te aseguro que no estarías así...

—Dale un respiro, ¿quieres? —gruñó mi madre—. Si tanto desconfías, déjala de una vez y punto.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que sólo escuché una respiración.

—No puedo...

—Pues entonces, más te vale callarte, Jacob... no voy a consentirte que le hagas esto más difícil, ¿entendido? Y me da igual que seas el amor de su vida. Te mataré si le haces daño—la frase concluyó en un siseo.

Jacob debió asentir porque no dijeron nada más. Me giré en busca del interruptor de la luz y me encontré con unas manos frías.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —me preguntó con dulzura tía Rosalie.

Asentí y le pedí que encendiera la luz. Descubrí que estábamos solas y que las voces de Jacob y Bella habían entrado por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación.

—¿Qué horas es? —me restregué los ojos. Bostecé suavemente y un melancólico suspiro surgió de forma inesperada de mi garganta.

Tía Rosalie me recolocó el cabello, siempre lo hacía. Me sonrió y me tendió un vaso de agua.

—Son las diez—le oí decir mientras me bebía de un trago el agua.

Desde luego, había dormido mucho. Rosalie se sentó en una silla baja y esperó a que le devolviera el vaso. Se lo di completamente vacío aunque hubiera preferido sangre... Aquello arrastró consigo el recuerdo de Seth... Me obligué a apartar su imagen de mi cabeza, me resultaba demasiado doloroso recordarlo y dudé que algún día dejara de serlo.

De repente, mi tía gruñó por lo bajo. La puerta de la cabaña chirrió de forma estridente.

—¿Nessie? —oí la voz de Jacob.

—Jake—traté de sonreír pero mis labios a penas se curvaron.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante mi reacción. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra aunque de vez en cuando me tendía las cosas de la mochila que mi tía le indicaba. En ningún momento le vi comer nada, ni siquiera beber agua.

—¿No tienes sed? —le pregunté. Había tratado de mantener la mente ocupada observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Había funcionado.

Sus ojos me miraron y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien—suspiró.

Ya casi había amanecido. Mamá entró en aquel instante para hacer el cambio con Rose.

—No—negué con calma—, no lo estás. Jacob, tienes que comer...

—Estoy bien, Nessie—insistió apartando la mirada de mí. Había sido demasiado brusco.

Mi madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Jacob. Él se limitó a ignorarla.

Aquello fue peor que una bofetada. Aferré con demasiada fuerza la botella que tenía entre mis manos tratando de no llorar. Fijé la mirada en el suelo y revisé una por una las grietas que había en la vieja madera.

Cuando la luz atravesó la ventana y bañó su piel, no pude evitar alzar la vista para contemplarle. Se había cortado el pelo por lo que lo llevaba muy corto, como a mí me gustaba. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecían dos finas líneas en su rostro de piel broncínea. La fina camiseta que llevaba dejaba entrever los perfectos músculos de su torso. Me recordó a la escultura de un dios de ébano. Tan perfecto, tan divino... Alargué la mano para acariciar su brazo pero me arrepentí en el último segundo. Devolví la mano a su sitio y cerré los ojos con un leve suspiro.

Jacob se percató de aquel gesto y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Debió ver el abatimiento en mi rostro puesto que tendió una mano y me acarició la mejilla. Abrí los ojos de golpe al notar el calor de su piel. Sus ojos reflejaban ternura.

Sonreí y no pude evitar lanzarme hacia sus brazos. Me coloqué de espaldas a él y me senté entre sus piernas. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te quiero—murmuré—como no he querido, quiero ni querré a nadie.

Él suspiró, al parecer, aliviado.

—Ya lo sabía—me respondió contra todo pronóstico—. Siempre lo he sabido...

Bella nos observaba desde la otra esquina de la cabaña. Aunque una parte de su mente se encargaba de estar alerta por si había complicaciones, otra no apartaba su atención de Jacob y de mí. Y no parecía de acuerdo con la postura que había adoptado para amoldarme al cuerpo de Jacob.

Se levantó de un salto cuando giré el cuello para encontrarme con la boca de Jake y gruñó por lo bajo mientras salía de la casa.

—Iré a patrullar con Rose—fue la única explicación que nos dio.

Fruncí el ceño mientras la observaba irse. Agudicé el oído para oír cómo se alejaba pero era increíblemente sigilosa.

—¿Se ha ido? —pregunté, preocupada.

Me sentí culpable por haberla obligado a ello pero es que no pude resistir la tentación de besar a Jacob. Sus palabras me habían hecho sentir demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo.

Jake esperó un par de minutos antes de responder:

—Se están alejando demasiado—su tono tenía un matiz alarmado—. Creo que han captado algo raro...

En mi mente se dibujó la respuesta con tanta claridad que me asustó.

—Jason... —susurré—. Nos ha encontrado.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. El cazador me había encontrado y ahora vendría a por mí. La imagen de un Seth pálido y sin vida se formó en mi mente. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordar mis ojos...

—Sh... —siseó Jacob a mi oído—. Todo está bien, Nessie—me aseguró—. Edward y Bella no permitirán que llegue hasta ti—rió suavemente—. Tendrá suerte si Rosalie deja alguno de sus miembros adheridos a su cuerpo.

Me hubiera reído si la preocupación y el miedo por mis seres queridos no me lo hubiera impedido.

—Nada va a ir bien—negué con la cabeza oculta entre mis manos. Apreté la mandíbula—. Dejad que me encuentre, dejad que me mate. No quiero...

Jacob me tomó por la barbilla y alzó mi rostro. Posó el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre mis labios para silenciarlos. Parecía dolido.

—Nunca—casi rugió—, nunca vuelvas a decir eso—su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente—. No voy a permitirlo jamás...

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que me cortó el aliento. Supe con total seguridad que nunca permitiría que nada me dañara y, de un segundo a otro, la escena cambió. Pero nada había cambiado en realidad sino la forma en que yo la observaba. Con un gemido enredado en mi garganta, agarré el corto cabello de su nuca y choqué su boca contra la mía. Dejó de temblar al instante.

Dentro del pecho, mi corazón estalló en una carrera desenfrenada mientras un único pensamiento inundaba mi mente: Jacob era mío. Aunque una pequeña, casi ínfima, parte de mi mente se cuestionó la posibilidad de que nos descubrieran. Aquello acrecentó la necesidad de fundirme con Jacob.

Me estreché contra cada curva de su cuerpo y exploré cada rincón de su boca con mi lengua. Sus brazos se enroscaron en torno a mi cintura y fueron subiendo hasta mis hombros para volver a descender.

La situación aumentó hasta tal punto que podría haber calcinado el infierno. Y yo ni me hubiera percatado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Setphenie Meyer y bla bla bla...**

**Bueno, he tardado un poco más en subir este capítulo pero es que he estado de exámenes y no he podido hacerlo antes. Por cierto, comentaros que he visto que no tengo muchos reviews en el último capítulo que subí. ¿Os ha dejado de gustar la historia? Si es así lo siento pero debo ser fiel a mí misma. Sin más os dejo con...(redoble de tambor xD):**

**Capítulo 8: Todo lo dulce tiene un punto amargo.**

Desperté horas más tarde debido al calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jacob. Me tenía rodeada con el brazo por los hombros y yo estaba echada sobre su torso desnudo.

El único sonido que escuchaba era el latido de su corazón, un aleteo incesante en el interior de su pecho.

Giré el cuello, aún indispuesta a apartarme de él aunque mi piel ardiera, para poder verle la cara: Tenía los labios entreabiertos y los párpados totalmente cerrados. Sabía que dormía plácidamente por el volumen de sus ronquidos.

Alargué el cuello para depositar sobre su clavícula un beso que le hizo suspirar en sueños. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios y yo no fui capaz de apartar la mirada de él. Verdaderamente, se veía tan guapo cuando dormía... podría haberme pasado días enteros contemplándole de haber sido posible.

De repente, descubrí una mordedura con forma de media luna en su hombro. Los recuerdos de cómo se había hecho aquella herida aparecieron de forma nítida y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Había sido maravilloso, sublime, único pero repetible, eso siempre. Mi parte menos noble sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Suspiré suavemente y aparté mi cuerpo de él. Busqué mi ropa por la habitación y la encontré desparramada por el suelo. Aquello era buena señal... o mala.

En principio, podría significar que ni mamá ni Rose habían vuelto pero, por otro, que lo habían hecho y la furia que habían sentido era tal que se habían marchado pensando en mil formas de despellejar a Jake...

Jacob, como movido como un resorte, se dio la vuelta y quedó bocabajo, ocupando todo el colchón.

Me planteé despertarlo pero me dio pena y, además, necesitaba un baño con increíble urgencia. Fui directa hacia la mochila, la cogí y corrí hacia el baño sin nada más cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo que mis largos rizos cobrizos. Comencé a añorar el cálido cuerpo de Jacob.

Abrí el grifo de la bañera con los dedos cruzados; cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera agua caliente. Por suerte para mí, sí había. La llené hasta que casi rebosó y me metí dentro con cuidado. Eché un poco de jabón para que hubiera espuma. Me hundí hasta la zona del mentón y cerré los ojos para relajarme. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido afloraron poco a poco. Hasta el más ínfimo detalle había quedado guardado en mi mente gracias a mi parte vampiro... Tendría que tener cuidado cuando mi padre anduviera cerca; aquellos recuerdos solo eran de Jacob y míos, de nadie más.

—¿Te has divertido? —preguntó una voz en mi oído, una melodiosa voz que hubiera deseado no volver a escuchar jamás.

Me aferré a los bordes de la bañera dispuesta a salir pero las frías manos del cazador volvieron a hundirme en el agua. Parte de ésta se derramó en el suelo.

—Sh... Eh, ¿adónde vas? —me preguntó con socarronería—. La fiesta acaba de empezar y tú eres la invitada especial... Mejor dicho, el "plato especial".

Rió de forma suave y controlada procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Suéltame—le exigí tratando de zafarme de él pero era demasiado fuerte.

—Sh... No querrás que tu lobo pague las consecuencias, ¿verdad?

Me paralicé al instante. Sólo pensé en una cosa: Jacob no.

—Así está mejor—sonrió el cazador pegando su nariz contra mi mejilla. Inspiró hondo.

Tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para reprimir el impulso de apartarme.

Mientras tanto, el descendió hasta el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—Aún tienes su olor pegado a tu piel...

Abrí los ojos, horrorizada. Nos había visto. Había burlado a tía Rose y a mamá a no ser que las hubiera... Me sentí repentinamente enfurecida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Jason rió suavemente ante mi reacción y prosiguió:

—Pero aún hueles a ti... —murmuró y pasó su lengua por encima de la herida que me había dejado.

Me entraron ganas de vomitar ante aquel roce.

—Apártate—mascullé destilando ira.

—Prefieres a tu lobo, ¿eh? —se burló.

Se me crisparon las manos bajo el agua.

—No te preocupes—dijo con los labios pegados a mi cuello—. Sólo quiero tu sangre—sonrió—. ¡Qué tu chucho se quede el resto!

Soltó una suave carcajada en mi oído.

Me estaba enojando sobremanera pero no debía hacer nada estúpido o Jacob pagarías las consecuencias. Debía controlarme por Jacob aunque no sabía cuánto seguiría aguantando.

—Aunque supongo que el enfrentamiento será inevitable tras esto... —prosiguió mientras hundía la nariz en mi cabello—. Deseará matarme con toda seguridad...

El horror se apoderó de mí.

—No—musité.

Jason inspiró la fragancia de mi cabello y espiró de forma sonora.

—Espero que sea mejor luchador que tu otro amiguito lobo o será muy aburrido—sonrió de forma malévola—. Quizá dure menos... ¡Ja! Será divertido matarlo de todos modos.

Otra carcajada salió de su boca e impactó en mi nuca.

Algo en mi fuero interno estalló. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que se expandió a todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a Seth? Era vampiro muerto.

Con un gruñido silbante entre mis dientes, giré la cabeza y los clavé en su cuello. Un grito quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras yo le arrancaba un pequeño pero visible trozo. Lo escupí al instante.

Se apartó de mí, tambaleándose como nunca había visto hacer a un vampiro. Se había echado las manos al cuello para cubrir la herida. Me contempló, aterrorizado.

Aquello me complació mientras avanzaba con paso decidido para matarlo. Juré verlo temblar cuando me detuve ante él. Miedo, tenía miedo... me temía. Me acerqué a su oído:

—Incluso la venganza es un honor demasiado grande para ti—el desprecio era palpable en mi voz—pero te voy a matar—sonreí con cinismo—y te aseguro que lo voy a disfrutar...

Jason no dijo nada, sencillamente, dejó caer las manos permitiendo ver su cuello o, al menos, parte de él. Se había rendido.

Contemplé sus ojos cargados de terror antes de terminar de arrancarle la cabeza. El chirrido taladró mis oídos y una enfermiza necesidades de destrozarlo me embargó. Toda mi visión adquirió un tono rojizo. No quería matarlo sino destrozarlo que no quedara nada de él, que nadie pudiera recordarlo... Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber parecido Jake en aquel momento con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada. Estaba totalmente desnudo, al igual que yo, pero ninguno nos dábamos cuenta de ello. Su mirada se alternó entre la figura decapitada en el suelo y yo. Sus ojos lo delataban; estaba atónito.

**Sí, bueno, se que ha habido un poco de OC por parte de Nessie(más que nada porque no me la imagino así de sádica)pero el personaje me lo pedía en este capítulo. Tenía que ser cruel... y sé que entenderéis porqué. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado sino le dan al botoncito de arriba de la "x" y punto xD. Bye!! Nos leemos =D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su maravillosa imaginación, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Lamento no haberlo subido antes pero los exámenes... — . —' Espero que les guste. Es algo corto pero el siguiente será bastante más largo(creo).**

**Capítulo 9: Los sueños, sueños son... **

La hoguera despedía hacia el cielo una inmensa fumarada de humo púrpura. Resultaba verdaderamente asfixiante.

Jacob y yo estábamos en la parte exterior de la cabaña. Él estaba de pie, a mi lado, con unos vaqueros y un grueso jersey de lana negro. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no había abierto la boca nada más que para pedirme que le ayudara a llevar el cuerpo de Jason al exterior. Tras aquello, lo había desmembrado en cuestión de segundos y le había prendido fuego con un mechero que papá debía de haberle dado.

En cuanto el fuego casi se hubo extinguido, se volvió hacia mí. Me encontró con los ojos húmedos y el pelo enmarañado. Llevaba puesto unas botas de montañero, unos vaqueros cómodos, un niqui de cuello alto y un grueso anorak verde.

—¿Nessie? —me llamó.

Yo me lancé a sus brazos, los cuales se abrieron automáticamente, y oculté el rostro en su pecho. Me sentía terriblemente mal y no tenía ganas ni de hablar.

Jacob me acunó entre sus brazos.

—Nessie, Nessie... —canturreó mi nombre. No era tan dulce como la voz de mis padres pero no hubiera preferido ninguna otra.

Estuvimos así hasta que logré calmarme. Entonces, alcé el rostro hacia Jake.

Él me miraba, preocupado, pero con una leve sonrisa que siempre guardaba para mí.

—No llores—me pidió limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que quedaba en mi rostro—. Me muerde el corazón verte así...

—Lo siento—me disculpé sin atreverme a alzar la mano hacia su rostro. Era una asesina, había matado a Jason... Era un monstruo—. Lo siento—volví a musitar. Las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordar mis ojos, de nuevo.

Jacob llegó a una conclusión equivocada pero que se añadió a la lista de cosas horribles que me estaban ocurriendo:

—Tranquila, tu familia estará bien—me aseguró acariciando mi mejilla—. Rosalie y Bella son muy duras, literalmente—sonrió un segundo—. Te aseguro que más deberían temer quienes se encuentren con ellas.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida. Mamá, tía Rose, papá... mi familia. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no habían vuelto?

—Si Jason llegó hasta aquí... —comencé pero Jacob me detuvo posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Ni lo pienses—me dijo con autoridad—. Ellas están bien—insistió.

Sabía por sus ojos que lo decía para que no me preocupara. Cerré los míos para dejar de contemplar su rostro. Lo hacía por mi bien pero me lastimaba que tratara de mentirme...

Me aparté de él y salí corriendo.

—¡Nessie! —me gritó.

—No me sigas—le pedí.

Sabía que en su forma lupina, Jake era muy rápido pero yo lo era tanto como él por lo que, si me aplicaba a fondo, no me alcanzaría. Y así lo esperaba. Necesitaba librar aquella batalla sola. El monstruo que había en mi interior y yo.

A los pocos minutos, comencé a notar el cansancio en mi cuerpo. Odiaba ser humana en ese aspecto. Mi organismo necesitaba cada vez más aire y mis piernas pedían a gritos un descanso así que me detuve bajo un árbol y apoyé la espalda contra el tronco. Tomé largas bocanadas de aire para tratar de reponerme.

"Monstruo" murmuró una voz en mi cabeza.

Jadeé y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba completamente sola.

"Monstruo"repitió la voz. Esta vez identifiqué la voz de Jason.

Jadeé de nuevo. Apreté mi espalda contra el tronco y continué vigilando mi alrededor pero no había nadie, absolutamente nadie.

"Mírate"continuó Jason, "no eres débil sino un monstruo... "

Cerré los ojos queriendo huir de su voz.

"Asesina"siseó una voz distinta. "¿Dónde estaba esa fiereza cuando Seth estaba vivo? ".

La menuda figura de Sue se dibujó en mi mente. Sus ojos me miraban con reproche igual que en el entierro.

—Lo siento—sollocé.

"Lamentarse no traerá de vuelta a Seth" rugió Sue. "¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!".

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras una gruesa cortina de lágrimas volvía mi visión borrosa.

"Monstruo"murmuró la siseante voz de Jason.

"Asesina"coreó la voz de Sue.

Me cubrí las orejas queriendo huir de las acusaciones pero las voces no estaban fuera sino dentro de mi cabeza y yo no sabía callar aquellas voces envenenadas. Me dejé caer al suelo y me coloqué en posición fetal junto al tronco. No me importó que la hierba estuviera fría y húmeda. Me lo merecía, me merecía todo aquello por no haber salvado a Seth...

Monstruo, asesina, monstruo, asesina... las voces no callaban.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en mitad de un bosque que desconocía. Un leve viento mecía las hojas de los árboles de forma arrulladora y una suave melodía entonada por pájaros lo acompañaba.

Mira a donde mirara, la paz que inundaba aquel lugar era palpable. Me recordaba a algo pero no sabía exactamente a qué.

—Nessie—dijo una voz familiar pero había tanta serenidad en ella que la confundí con el resto de sonidos que inundaba aquel bosque.

Cerré los ojos y me mecí junto a los árboles, al son de la suave melodía. Había tanta paz...

—Nessie—la voz fue más enérgica esta vez.

Giré la cabeza y me topé con el segundo par de ojos negros más bonitos que había contemplado en mi existencia. Una amplia sonrisa curvó mis labios mientras, de un ágil salto, rompía a correr de forma desenfrenada hacia la figura que había aparecido. Me lancé contra él y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Seth! —grité con tanto entusiasmo que temí que mi voz se quebrara—. Seth, Seth, te he echado tanto de menos...

El chico correspondió a mi abrazo.

—Yo también—murmuró a mi oído.

Alcé el rostro hacia él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Aquel aura de candor aún le cubría y su piel volvía a brillar con aquel tono arena. Había deseado tanto volverlo a ver.

De repente, una parte de mi mente se percató del pequeño pero terrible hecho de que Seth estaba muerto, al menos, en mi mundo. Entonces...

—Ness—me llamó con aquel diminutivo que le había buscado a mi otro diminutivo. Sonreí y olvidé el problema que mi mente planteaba. Había deseado tantas veces volverlo a oír pronunciando el diminutivo de mi diminutivo.

—Dime, Seth—lo animé.

—Sabes que esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

Aquello era la explicación más simple pero dolorosa que le podía dar a aquello. Aferré su cintura, instintivamente y hundí la cabeza en su pecho.

—No te vayas—le supliqué con un triste suspiro.

Seth me acarició la espalda de forma tranquilizadora y besó mi cabello.

—Oh, Ness—sonrió—. No te preocupes, Ness. Vais a estar bien.

No me pasó desapercibido aquel "vais". ¿Se refería a Jacob? ¿A mis padres? Fui a formulárselo pero, sin previo aviso, dejé de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Te quiero, Ness—me dijo a un par de pasos de mí—. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Quise salvar la distancia que había entre nosotros pero por cada paso que yo daba, él se alejaba tres.

—¡Seth! —chillé asustada al ver que todo se desvanecía—. ¡SETH!

Su rostro se fue desdibujando lentamente hasta que sólo quedaron sus ojos.

"Tú no tuviste la culpa"me aseguró.

"No te culpes"resonó un extraño eco por el espacio grisáceo en que se había transformado mi sueño.

—Seth... —alargué mis manos hacia él tratando de traerlo de vuelta—. No te vayas.

"Te quiero, Ness"sus ojos se desvanecieron completamente.

"Siempre serás mi mejor amiga"replicó el eco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté sobresaltada. Mamá me acunaba entre sus brazos envuelta en una gruesa manta. En cuanto me di cuenta de que era ella, jadeé y enrosqué mis brazos en torno a su cuello para estrechar su cuerpo contra el mío. Era suave, muy suave.

—Mamá—sollocé—, ¿dónde estabais?

—Lo siento, cielo—se disculpó en un susurro—. Nos tendieron una trampa... Fuimos muy estúpidas por seguir un falso rastro...

—¿Estáis bien? —la interrumpí—. Tía Rose, tío Emmett...

Posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. Me sonrió con dulzura.

—Todos estamos bien, cielo—me aseguró—. Papá está fuera...

—Ya no—nos interrumpió la dulce voz de mi padre.

De un momento a otro, los brazos de Bella se cambiaron por los de Edward. Me acunó contra su pecho y besó mi frente, mis párpados y mis mejillas.

—Nessie—susurró con increíble ternura resonando en su voz—, mi Nessie, has sido muy valiente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Papá soy un... —los ojos se me nublaron.

—Sh... —susurró—. No, no, cariño. Proteger a aquellos a quienes quieres no te convierte en un monstruo.

No lo había visto desde aquel punto.

—Además—intervino mamá y los brazos que me sostenían volvieron a intercambiarse—, eres demasiado hermosa como para ser un monstruo.

Suspiré, divertida y aliviada. Alargué un brazo hacia mi padre mientras con el otro ya abrazaba a mi madre.

—Os he echado de menos—les aseguré.

—Y nosotros a ti—me respondieron al unísono.

Y aunque, los cuerpos que abrazaba fueran tan fríos como la nieve, nos los hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo en aquellos instantes. Bueno, quizá una cosa...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá TToTT).**

**Bueno, he cambiado el título por petición de varios MP(Embarazada no era muy original ni muy atrayente... etc.) Aunque la mayoría ya sabréis de que va pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Por cierto, no actualizaré en un tiempo (una semana como mínimo)puesto que empiezo con los exámenes finales la semana que viene. Así que aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo y que espero regresar pronto^_^:**

**Capítulo 10: Sobreprotector**

Tan pronto como me aparté de mis padres, éstos se dedicaron a atender mis necesidades. Habíamos vuelto a la casa, por lo que nos podíamos mover con más naturalidad. Yo traté de mantener mi mente ocupada en cosas que no incluyeran a Jacob y nuestro mágico momento en la cabaña, como en comida.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —se ofreció papá mientras mamá me acomodaba en el sofá.

—Estaría bien—asentí.

Desapareció al instante. Bella me pasó el mando de la televisión.

—He oído que están echando una serie muy buena—comentó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Cruzó las piernas y se recostó contra el respaldo—. Renée está entusiasmada con ella. Creo que sería interesante.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vale.

Encendí la televisión y puse la serie. A pesar de que era aburrida, traté de concentrarme todo lo que pude en ella. Tenía que mantener la mente ocupada, debía evadir todo recuerdo referente a Jason... y a Jacob.

Edward volvió al cabo de una media hora con un delicioso bistec poco hecho y unas patatas fritas. Fingí que me gustaba cuando le di el primer bocado pero, por supuesto, la sangre no tenía punto de comparación...

Alcé la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa complaciente cuando me percaté de que había fruncido el ceño. Parecía enfadado.

—Bella—se quejó.

—Cielo, déjale un poco de privacidad—le replicó—. Necesita comer no complacer tu autoestima...

Sonreí al comprender lo que ocurría: Mamá había extendido su barrera mental para cubrir mi mente. Edward no oiría nada mientras Bella me mantuviera bajo su barrera. Sonreí mientras tomaba otro trozo de bistec.

Jacob llegó al poco de que yo terminara de comer. Caminaba torpemente y tenía las ojeras muy marcadas. Parecía no haber dormido en varias semanas.

—Jacob, estás horrible—comentó mi madre y frunció los labios. Le hizo un hueco a mi lado para que se sentara.

—Él siempre está horrible—masculló tía Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Supuse que Jake le respondería con algún chiste sobre las rubias y su estupidez pero se limitó a sentarse con cuidado sobre el sofá y recostarse sobre el respaldo de este. Debía de estar agotado.

—Hola—susurré mientras me recostaba sobre él. Vigilé que ningún recuerdo saliera a flote por lo que me dediqué a recitar interiormente algunos líneas de Romeo y Julieta.

Bella se levantó del sofá para dejarle más espacio a Jake.

—Hola—su aliento golpeó mi nuca. Su voz sonaba cansada pero feliz.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle: sus ojos negros refulgían con aquel brillo especial, un brillo que sólo tenían cuando me miraban a mí. Sus párpados pugnaban por cerrarse pero él se lo impedía; no deseaba dejar de contemplarme...

—¡Edward, deja de espiarles! —exclamó tía Alice desde la cocina.

Papá gruñó en respuesta. Pero yo no prestaba atención a aquella disputa porque sólo podía mirarlo a él. Acaricié su mandíbula con la yema de mi dedo pulgar. Su corazón aleteó velozmente ante aquel roce. Aquello me recordó a... Me detuve al segundo.

—Procura no... —quise advertirle.

—Lo sé—me interrumpió con una deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento.

Sonreí en respuesta y asentí.

Alzó una de sus manos y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello. Ahora fue mi corazón el que aleteó cuando sus dedos ascendieron por la parte posterior de mi cuello hasta mi nuca. Jadeé levemente y...

...papá acudió al instante con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa amenazante con dedicatoria exclusiva para mi novio.

—Cálmate—le susurró mi madre acudiendo a su lado. Los ojos dorados de mamá viajaron hacia mí. —Nessie, deberías dejar dormir a Jake.

Tardé medio segundo en reaccionar y asentí. Me aparté de Jacob y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo. Me senté con las piernas entrecuzadas y una mano enlazada con mi novio. Busqué el mando de la tele mientras Jake se extendía sobre el sofá aún reacio a dejar de contemplarme.

—Seis años y aún no se ha acostumbrado—se burló tío Emmett desde la cocina.

—No seas malo, Em—le pidió mi abuela. Podía visualizar su cara de preocupación perfectamente.

Bella arrastró literalmente a Edward fuera de la habitación. Oí la inconfundible y contagiosa risa de tío Emmett en la cocina y no pude evitar reírme. Echaban un aburrido programa de cocina en la tele y decidí dejarlo. En verdad, no pensaban prestarle atención puesto que tenía algo más interesante a lo que dedicar por entera mi atención.

Jacob, al fin, tras unos minutos, se durmió y comenzó a roncar. Verdaderamente, sus ronquidos eran estridentes.

Sonreí ante la idea de que tendría que acostumbrarme a sus ronquidos...

—Edward, quieto—susurró mi madre, horrorizada.

Resoplé y me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Jake aunque dudo que algo lo hubiera hecho. Fui lanzada hacia la cocina donde casi toda mi familia se había congregado.

El abuelo y mis tíos se habían situado en torno a la mesa mirando una serie de mapas de la Península Olympic en busca de los lugares en los que podría estar Tanya; la abuela parecía estar muy concentrada en lavar el plato de mi comida; tía Alice recolocaba los vasos que nunca usaban de manera que hubiera espacio para todos sin que se rozaran y Bella y Edward estaban sentados en unas sillas junto a la puerta.

Por el ruido que oí arriba, tía Rose estaría preparando algo para su próxima salida.

Fui directa hacia Edward con expresión de pocos amigos.

—Nessie, no—me adivirtió mi madre. Tarde.

—¿Por qué no me dejas? —le pregunté.

Edward me miró, contrariado. Entreabrió los labios un segundo pero volvió a cerrarlos puesto que no le dejé continuar.

—Es injusto que no pueda ni tocar a _mi novio_ sin que tú te enfades y mamá tenga que detenerte—el enfado era palpable en mi voz aunque sonara melodiosa, como siempre.

—Nessie... —quiso intervenir mamá.

—A caso, ¿ tú no te metías a escondidas en la habitación de mamá y el abuelo no se enteraba?

Sabía que tío Emmett se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente de habérmelo contado. Mi padre le dedicó una mirada envenenada mientras Bella me observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

—Creo que en ese aspecto me estoy comportando mejor que vosotros, ¿no? —proseguí aunque me arrepentí al instante puesto que yo había hecho algo que mis padres no hicieron hasta que estuvo "bien visto".

Todo se sumió en un intenso e incómodo silencio.

De repente, la voz de tía Rose lo rompió desde las escaleras:

—Emmett, necesito que me ayudes...

—Enseguida—casi chilló tío Emmett y estuvo fuera en un pestañeó.

Tío Jazz y el abuelo decidieron trasladarse al despacho del primer piso para estar más cómodos. Antes de salir, Carlisle tocó levemente el hombro de mi padre para tratar de tranquilizarlo. La abuela y tía Alice no tardaron en seguirlos.

—Nessie—por su mirada, supe que no sabía qué decir—, yo... tu madre y yo...

—Sólo queremos protegerte—completó mi madre por él—. No puedes culpar a tu padre por preocuparse...

—¿Preocuparse? —repetí con incredulidad—. Quiere mantenerme encerrada en una burbuja de cristal—gruñí y me volví hacia papá—. ¿Sabes? Puede que ahora me interrumpas siempre que puedas pero algún día... En cuanto cumpla los siete años, me casaré con Jacob. Sí, me casaré con él y tú no podrás impedirlo... ¡Y me iré al fin del mundo si hace falta con él!

El rostro de Edward se descompuso totalmente.

—Basta, Nessie—el tono de Bella era firme y rozaba el enojo más profundo.

—Díselo a él—repliqué—. Amo a Jacob, vosotros lo sabéis. No vas a impedirme que esté con él... nadie puede impedirlo. Nadie os lo impidió a vosotros, ¿por qué me lo tenéis que impedir a mí? Sabéis que tengo mucho más derecho...

Edward parecía estar en estado de shock. Bella se levantó y dio un paso hacia mí. Sus manos se crisparon y pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer por que volvió a sentarse.

Suspiré levemente.

—Os quiero—les aseguré—. Os quiero pero no me hagáis elegir—negué con la cabeza—porque entonces salís perdiendo vosotros.

Sin nada más que añadir me di media vuelta y regresé al lado de Jacob. No volví a ver a Edward ni a Bella en toda la tarde. La abuela se acercaba a nosotros de vez en cuando para ver si necesitábamos algo pero Jacob estuvo durmiendo hasta que el reloj marcó las diez de la noche y yo no tenía hambre.

Había un aburrido programa de deportes cuando noté que Jacob se desperezaba. Lo primero y único que hizo fue mirarme.

—Hola, dormilón—le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

—Hola—me respondió con un bostezo—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Contemplé el reloj.

—Siete horas... Quizá, ocho.

Enarcó las cejas mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Tanto? —me preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sí, parecías muy cansado... No habrás hecho la estupidez de no dormir en días, ¿verdad?

—No... Claro que no...

Entorné los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo, Jake—me senté a su lado—. A caso, ¿quieres caer enfermo? Necesitas dormir.

—Vale, vale—asintió con la única finalidad de callarme—. No empieces como Billy. Estoy bien. Soy un lobo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con una sonrisa zalamera.

Rodé los ojos y crucé los brazos. Me hundí contra el respaldo del sofá y clavé los ojos en la tele.

—Incluso los lobos necesitan dormir—bufé en un susurro.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que los brazos de Jake me rodearan con precaución y me estrecharan contra su cuerpo. Dejé de sentirme enfadada en cuanto oí el familiar sonido de su corazón.

—Quiero que estés bien—le dije mientras su labios se pegaban a mi pelo con la misma cautela con la que me abrazaba. Aspiró hondo la fragancia de mi pelo.

—Esto es lo único que necesito para estar bien—me aseguró.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé embriagar por la sensación de sus labios sobre mi pelo, su aliento sobre mi piel...

...y el deseó me nubló la mente; los recuerdos surgieron de aquel rincón oculto de mi mente.

El aleteó de mi corazón se hizo excesivamente rápido cuando el temor de que mi padre hubiera visto y oído aquello se cernió sobre mí pero Edward no apareció sólo Esme portando una inmensa bandeja repleta de comida y una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre—se disculpó al vernos abrazados—. No pretendía...

—No pasa nada—la interrumpí de forma amable—. No interrumpes nada.

Sonrió con alivio y yo me aparté de Jacob para que pudiera comer.

—Gracias, Esme—le agradeció Jacob antes de hundir el tenedor en el inmenso plato de espaguetis.

Esme se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero yo la detuve.

—Abuela—la llamé. Su hermoso rostro se giró hacia mí—, ¿dónde están mis padres?

Vaciló antes de responderme.

—Se han marchado con Emmett y Rose—supe que Jake también estaba escuchando—. Al parecer tienen una ligera idea del lugar donde se esconde Tanya. Quieren hablar con ella y solucionar esto de una vez.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. ¿Bella y Edward se habían ido?

_Te has pasado_, respondió una voz en mi fuero interno y supe que era verdad. Me planteé pedirle perdón en cuanto volviera pero es que... Sólo deseaba poder abrazar a mi novio sin que mi padre vampiro se le echara al cuello. ¿Pedía demasiado? Tratándose de Edward y Jacob, quizá sí.

**Bueno, no os quejaréis, esta vez ha salido el capítulo bastante largo ^o^. Espero poder actualizar en cuanto acaben los exámenes. Bye!! Nos leemos!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y todos son de Meyer.**

**¡Hola! Regresé al fin. Me he excedido del tiempo que dije pero es que... ¡Uf! Mis neuronas y yo necesitábamos un largo descanso... ¡Pero ya volví! Y aquí tenéis un capítulo bastante largo(en Open Office son cinco páginas así que...). ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Enferma?**

Pasaron dos días seguidos sin que recibiéramos noticias de mis padres y mis tíos. Me pasaba el día yendo y viniendo por la casa, preguntándole a tía Alice si sabía algo pero, por supuesto, gracias a la influencia de Jacob y de la mía, no veía nada.

Jacob se encontraba contagiado de mi nerviosismo aunque trataba de estar sereno para no inquietarme a mí más.

La abuela se paseaba de un lado para otro preocupada. El abuelo se había marchado el día anterior al no tener noticias de ellos por lo que nuestros únicos protectores eran tío Jazz y Jacob. Jasper, en cambio del resto, parecía relajado y feliz. Desde luego, desde que me había salvado, su actitud había cambiado sobremanera, algo de lo que todos nos alegrábamos aunque aquel día hubiera...

Me había obligado a mí misma a no ponerme triste cada vez que pensaba en Seth. Recordaba nuestro encuentro(no sabía si calificarlo así)en aquel lugar tan cargado de paz, armonía... todo lo bueno de Seth se había concentrado allí.

En verdad, nunca sabría si aquello fue verdad y si Seth volvió del Más Allá o si sólo fue una manera que tuvo mi subconsciente de ayudarme. Desde aquello, me había sentido más calmada en aquel aspecto y, por supuesto, en lo referente a Jason. Yo sólo me había protegido, había protegido a los que me amaban. Eso no era ser un monstruo.

Aquella tarde, algo extraño sucedió. La abuela Esme estaba preparando un poco de pollo frito en la cocina. Tía Alice se había prestado a ayudarla.

Jacob y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa del salón. Estaba enseñándole a jugar al ajedrez(¿a qué hora se me ocurrió hacer esto?).

—Jaque—dijo Jake con sonrisa triunfal.

—No..., Jake... —suspiré—. Eso no es jaque...

Entornó los ojos y frunció los labios.

—Sí lo es.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No... —el olor del pollo frito me inundó la nariz y...

...Edward y Alice no podrían volver a utilizar aquel juego de ajedrez.

—¡Nessie! —gritó alarmado Jake mientras me sostenía por lo hombros.

Tía Alice llegó en aquel instante y me recogió el pelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre Jake y yo.

—Ha vomitado—le explicó Jacob. Su voz sonó entre perpleja y preocupada.

Todos los habitantes de la casa se unieron al instante. Tío Jasper le dijo a Jake y Alice que me dejaran respirar.

Estaba tan increíblemente asustada. Había leído sobre aquella sensación tan humana pero nunca la había experimentado. Era desagradable, muy desagradable.

—Llevarla al baño de arriba—les ordenó mi abuela mientras me tocaba la frente—. Yo limpiaré esto y llamaré a Nahuel.

De un segundo a otro, me encontré en los brazos de tío Jazz y subiendo las escaleras a velocidad vampírica. Estuve en el espacioso y casi nunca utilizado baño Cullen en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Justo a tiempo.

Me arqueé sobre la taza. Tío Jazz me sujetó por los hombros y tía Alice me recogió el pelo de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté a la abuela nada más que la vislumbré por el rabillo del ojo.

—Nahuel dice que nunca le ha ocurrido—me explicó de forma atropellada—. También dice que puede ser debido a que llevas demasiado tiempo tomando comida humana.

—Esa teoría es absurda—masculló tío Jazz.

—¿Tienes tú alguna mejor? —replicó con sarcasmo Jacob mientras acudía a mi lado y sustituía a Jasper.

—Demasiado tiempo en tú presencia—replicó Jasper, mordaz. Mi novio le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Dejadlo ya—sentenció tía Alice—. No hay tiempo para peleas. Ahora, lo que importa es averiguar que le sucede a Nessie, ¿vale?

Ambos asintieron. De nuevo, toda la atención se concentró en mí. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y el sabor de mi boca no era nada bueno. Tragué saliva y procuré relajarme. Al cabo de unos minutos me encontré bien y algo sedienta.

—Ya me siento bien—les aseguré—. Quiero enjuagarme la boca.

Tía Alice me soltó pero Jacob me acompañó hasta el lavabo.

—Esto es humillante—murmuré entre dientes mientras me inclinaba.

—¿Por qué? Si supieras las de veces que yo... ¡Uf! No, no quieras saberlo—una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

Escupí el agua y sonreí. Siempre conseguía animarme.

—Será mejor que te acuestes un rato—comentó la abuela cuando volví a incorporarme.

—Lo apoyo—asintió mi novio.

Mis tíos también asintieron.

Me llevaron a la antigua habitación de mis padres donde aún había una cama de matrimonio que, por supuesto, mi padre nunca había utilizado. Me acostaron y arroparon con sumo cuidado(odiaba tantas atenciones). Jacob se puso a ojear los discos de mi padre.

—No hay nada bueno—concluyó cuando terminó de mirarlos todos.

—Ya—replicó tía Alice—. A Edward no le gusta el rock ni ningún tipo de música que esté de moda.

Tío Jazz rió suavemente ante la burla sutil de Alice.

Jacob rodó los ojos mientras se dejaba caer bocarriba sobre el sofá. Algo crujió.

—Edward adora ese sofá casi tanto como a Bella y Nessie—le advirtió Alice—. Yo que tú no lo trataría así.

—No le des más motivos a Edward para que te arranque la cabeza—añadió tía Jazz en un murmullo.

—Parad—supliqué en un murmullo—. No quiero que peléis.

Alice se volvió hacia tío Jazz. Debió de haber algo en su mirada que hizo que su mandíbula se tensara.

—Creo que voy a dejarte para que duermas un poco—prosiguió ella volviéndose hacia mí—. Edward y Bella llegaran en unas horas.

Alcé una ceja, perpleja.

—¿Los habéis llamado?

—Rose acaba de telefonear—intervino la abuela asomándose. Vio que aún estaba despierta y lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro que yo no oí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, molesta.

Tía Alice me sonrió con dulzura y me acarició la mejilla.

—Nada, no te preocupes—se levantó y estuvo en el marco de la puerta en un segundo escaso—. Trata de descansar, ¿vale? Jacob se quedará contigo.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, se fue. Jacob se levantó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo junto a mi cama.

—Esto es absurdo—mascullé para mí.

Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Que estés enferma? Eso es humano... No debes olvidar que eres mitad humana—me recordó.

Giré la cabeza hacia él. Todo aquello me resultaba confuso y sin sentido. Nunca había enfermado, creía que en esa parte era más vampiro que humana. Y ahora resultaba que era más humana que vampiro. Aquello era horrible.

—No lo entiendo—musité.

Jacob prosiguió mirándome.

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —continué—. ¿A qué debo atenerme? No sé cómo funciona mi propia naturaleza... Agh—gruñí y me cubrí el rostro con la manta.

Me sentía tan terriblemente confusa que deseé desvanecerme. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse todo tanto? Me abracé a mí misma e inspiré hondo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—¿Nessie? —me llamó Jacob al cabo de unos minutos—. ¿Sigues ahí?

—No.

Me destapó al segundo.

—¡Eh! —me quejé—. Se supone que debo estar tapada y caliente para que lo que sea que tengo desaparezca.

—Ven a por ella—me retó.

Gran error. Me lancé sobre él con la mandíbula abierta. Rodamos por el suelo y le mordí en el hombro.

—¡Ay! —musitó Jake.

Su sangre resbaló por mi barbilla y manchó su camiseta.

—¿_E as a da la anta_? —le pregunté con los labios aún pegados a su piel.

El sabor de su sangre no creaba el mismo influjo sobre mí que la humana, por lo que no perdía el control cada vez que le mordía. Me recordaba más a la sangre animal.

Él me sonrió con pircadía.

—Te he dicho que tendrías que quitármela—me recordó.

Tenía el brazo alargado más allá de su cabeza con la manta fuertemente agarrada.

Me levanté con los brazos para alcanzar su mano pero él enroscó su brazo libre en torno a mi cintura y me lo impidió.

—Suéltame—sonreí tratando de zafarme inútilmente.

Él me observó, divertido. Me mordí el labio inferior de forma juguetona; aún conservaba el sabor de su sangre en mi boca.

—¿Y si no quiero? —me dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

—Me escaparé—le seguí el juego acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios. Podía sentir su musculoso torso bajo la fina camiseta.

—Lo impediré—me aseguró afianzando aún más su mano sobre mi cintura.

Me acerqué aún más a él. El olor de su camiseta era suave, dulce... Desagradable. Me aparté de él corriendo con la nariz arrugada.

Jacob frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Le señalé la camiseta.

Frunció el ceño aún más. Siguió la dirección de mi dedo.

—¿La camiseta? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Huele fatal—dije con lágrimas en los ojos. El olor me resultaba verdaderamente irritante.

La confusión se personificó en el rostro de Jacob. Sus cejas se rozaban.

—Pero si huele a suavizante—dijo con la nariz hundida en su camiseta—. A mí me gusta.

Me restregué los ojos mientras me lanzaba hacia la ventana y sacaba la cabeza.

—A mí no—repliqué.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento—se disculpó. El dolor en su voz me hizo arrepentirme enormemente de haber sido tan sincera.

Me volví jadeando con el corazón amenazando con salir despedido de mi pecho.

Jacob estaba colocando de nuevo la manta sobre la cama.

—Perdón—me disculpé yo—. No tengo excusa.

—Estás enferma, Nessie—me recordó. Su voz sonaba apagada—. Debes descansar.

Le había herido mi comportamiento y mucho. Era una estúpida.

—Jake, yo...

—Acuéstate, Nessie—repitió con aquella voz tan carente de vida.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al armario de mi padre mientras se quitaba su camiseta. La visión de su espalda desnuda me dio un retortijón. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de apartarme de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto?

—Jake, en serio que lo siento—reiteré de forma atropellada para que no me interrumpiera—. No sé lo que me pasa.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y hundí la cabeza entre mis manos. Me sentía tan terriblemente mal por hacer infeliz a Jacob.

—No pasa nada, Nessie—sus brazos me rodearon—. No estoy enfadado.

Apoyé la frente en su pecho y me quedé así, escuchando el sonido de su corazón. Me quedé medio dormida y sentí como Jake me metía en la cama y se echaba a mi lado. Me abrazó y sentí su aliento golpear mi cabello.

—Voy a cuidar de ti siempre—me confesó creyendo que no lo oía y yo no hice nada para confirmarle lo contrario.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré tapada con la manta hasta la altura del mentón. Volví la cabeza y me encontré a Jake durmiendo en el sofá.

—Voy a matarle por hacerle eso a _mi _sofá—dijo mi padre desde el marco de la puerta.

Me giré para mirarle. Tardé medio segundo en comprobar que no estaba enfadado por lo sucedido la última vez.

—¿Prefieres que duerma aquí conmigo? —le respondí a su amenaza.

Pareció más dispuesto a que durmiera en el sofá. Recorrió la distancia que había hasta mí en un segundo y se sentó a mi lado. Depositó un suave beso en mi frente antes de volver a hablar:

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Busqué algún síntoma de encontrarme mal pero la verdad es que me encontraba bastante bien.

—Mejor—sonreí y busqué un reloj con la mirada—. ¿Cuánto he... ?

—Casi un día entero—me respondió antes de que terminara.

Él y aquel don de leer la mente, a veces, resultaba muy molesto. En aquella ocasión no.

—Gracia—asentí—. ¿Y Tanya?

Mi padre frunció los labios y vaciló. Un ronquido de Jake resonó en la habitación.

—No la hemos encontrado—negó con la cabeza—. Nos ha hecho seguir otro rastro falso. Parece una experta en eso—comentó más para sí que para mí—. De todas formas, Emmett y Rose la están siguiendo.

—¿Por qué os hace seguir un rastro falso?

—Porque pretende alejarnos para... no lo sé, en verdad. Lo más seguro es que deseé acabar con esto de la única forma que no podemos dejarlo acabar... Pero tú no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada—me acarició el mentón—. Tu abuelo acaba de llegar y le gustaría examinarte para comprobar que estás bien.

Asentí aunque no me agradaba la idea de que me tuvieran que hacer un reconocimiento médico.

El abuelo no tardó en subir y yo me levanté de un salto para recibirlo. Me mareé y caí, de nuevo, a la cama. Carlisle y Edward me miraron, perplejos.

—¿Te has... —vaciló mi abuelo—mareado?

Edward avanzó hacia mí pero yo le hice un gesto para que me dejara levantarme a mí sola. Aún estaba algo mareada pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio.

—Uf... —suspiré mientras apoyaba una mano en mi cadera. Entonces, fue cuando lo noté. Fruncí el ceño y levante la camisa para dejar a la vista mis caderas; allí estaba, un definido bulto entre mis caderas.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —fue lo único que fui capaz de formular.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y bla bla bla...**

**Tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé pero no he tenido mucho tiempo... Aquí les dejo con el capítulo... ¿doce? XD Bueno, ahí va:**

**Capítulo 12: Mío**

Me lancé sobre Jake con la firme intención de protegerlo de la furia de mi padre. Todo apuntaba hacia lo que me temía y la única forma de la que podía haber sucedido. Temí incluso por mi propia seguridad cuando vi arder de ira los ojos dorados de mi padre.

—Jacob Black—rugió mi madre—, ¿cómo te has atrevido?

Jacob me rodeó suavemente con los brazos y trató de apartarme.

—¡No! —gemí—. ¡Te matarán si me aparto!

Los vampiros rugieron en señal de afirmación.

—Tranquilidad—pidió mi abuelo—. No llevemos las cosas al extremo.

—No te preocupes—replicó mi padre con una voz que rozaba el rugido—. Voy a llevarlo exactamente hasta donde debe...

Me afiancé aún más a Jake aunque esté trataba de apartarme cada dos por tres.

—Aceptaré que me hagáis cualquier cosa—asintió mi novio.

—¡No! —grité—. Si le hacéis algo...

—Basta—dijo con autoridad mi abuela—. Edward, Bella, calmaos.

Mis padres hicieron caso omiso. Mi abuela se volvió hacia mí. A diferencia de las miradas que me dedicaban mis padres, no había reproche en la suya, sólo comprensión.

—Nessie, cielo—me dijo—. Nadie va a lastimar ni a Jacob ni al bebé...

La mención del bebé me hizo llevar las manos instintivamente hacia el bulto. Jake aprovechó para apartarme y, así, dejarle el camino libre a mis padres para que lo mataran. Pero mis tíos estuvieron atentos y los detuvieron.

—Edward, cálmate—le pidió tío Jazz mientras trataba de retenerlo.

—Bella, tranquila—le decía tía Alice.

Ninguno de los dos atendía. Tenían los rostros deformados por la rabia. Volví a cubrir a Jake y aquello los obligó a calmarse. Tío Jazz comenzó a utilizar su don.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que mis padres regresaron, más o menos, a la normalidad. Mis tíos los liberaron pero se mantuvieron cerca. Yo no dejé de rodear la cintura de Jacob con mis brazos.

—Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, tenemos que saber cómo... —dijo mi abuelo señalándonos.

—A caso, ¿necesitas preguntar? —el tono de mi madre era sarcástico—. ¿Cómo crees que sucedió?

—Eres perro muerto—gruñó mi padre—. Mi pequeña... ¡Y encima la condenas porque ni siquiera os habéis casado! —gruñó, de nuevo—. Voy a acabar contigo...

Me convulsioné levemente al oír las amenazas de mi padre. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Nadie va a hacer nada—replicó mi abuelo con seriedad—. No juzguemos esto como un crimen. No lo es.

—Apoyó al doc—asintió Jake.

Bella le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Tú cállate—le mostró los dientes.

Sin previo aviso, una personita inesperada quiso intervenir en la conversación dándome una patada.

—Ay—musité colocando una mano en el punto exacto donde el bebé había golpeado.

Todos me miraron, perplejos y sorprendido.

—¿El bebé le ha dado una patada? —preguntó tía Alice incrédula.

Esme sonrió.

—Eso parece.

Jacob me miró de forma extraña, como si me viera por primera vez. Alternó la mirada entre el bulto y mi rostro. Jadeó ligeramente cuando una segunda patada se sucedió. Volví a quejarme en voz baja. Dolía.

—Te hace daño—aseguró mi padre al leer mis pensamientos y el odio hacia Jake se acrecentó—. No estoy dispuesto a soportar otro embarazo como el de Bella y menos en mi hija—miró a Carlisle.

Comprendí lo que mi padre quería decir y cubrí el bulto con ambas manos.

—No—murmuré horrorizada.

—Edward—dijo mi madre—, ¿quieres decir... ?

—Sí.

—¡No! —chillé horrorizada. Nunca antes en mi corta existencia me había planteado ser madre. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si podría debido a mi naturaleza vampiro pero... Se me había ofrecido esa posibilidad. Un bebé de Jacob y mío. Nadie iba a arrebatármelo.

Retrocedí apartándome de Jacob. Me superaban en número y, posiblemente, si se lo proponían en serio, me atraparían y me arrebatarían al... Sacudí la cabeza y apreté la mandíbula dispuesta a pelear.

Mi madre reaccionó.

—Nessie, tranquila—susurró y avanzó hacia mí—. Nadie va a lastimarte...

Retrocedí ante aquel paso.

—No me preocupa que me lastiméis a mí—repliqué.

Mi madre comprendió mis palabras y supe que ella había pasado por lo mismo seis años atrás, conmigo. Se detuvo y cerró las manos. Volvió a abrirlas en señal de paz.

—Nadie va a lastimaros—miró a Jake. Aunque le costó, mantuvo la calma—. A ninguno.

No iba a creerles. Podía ser todo un juego.

—Nessie—insistió mi madre—, no tienes motivos para temernos...

—No te creo—alargué mi mano hacia Jacob—. Vámonos.

Pero Jake parecía estar en estado de shock.

—¿De verdad quieres volver a pasar por eso? —le dijo mi padre—. El sufrimiento, la incertidumbre... ¿merecen la pena?

Jake le enfocó y ambos intercambiaron significativas miradas. Se giró hacia mí y pude leer el terror en sus ojos.

—No... —liberé su mano—. Tú también no...

—¿Te arriesgarás a perderla, Jacob? —prosiguió mi padre—. ¿Podrás seguir viviendo cuando ella se haya ido?

—Edward, deja de llevar esto al extremo—le instó mi abuelo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza y los ojos se le empañaron.

—No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no exista ella.

Mi padre había logrado su objetivo, había puesto a Jake de su lado.

—Jake, no—le supliqué.

—No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas—me respondió.

—Prometiste cuidar de mí—sollocé—. ¿Vas a romper tu promesa?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Así la estoy cumpliendo—replicó—. Voy a protegerte.

Retrocedí varios pasos hasta llegar a la pared. Bella se interpuso entre el resto y yo.

—Edward, no—la voz de mi madre se había vuelto suave aunque tenía un punto fiero. Se volvió hacia mi novio—. Jake, no puedes hablar en serio...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —intervino mi padre.

Los ojos dorados de mi madre se fijaron en él. Un instante para nosotros, se convirtió en un universo para ellos, un instante infinito en el que se dijeron tanto sin decir nada. Lo sabía puesto que yo también los había tenido... con aquel ser que ahora parecía dispuesto a arrebatarme lo único por lo que estaba dispuesto a morir a parte de él.

—¿Vas a apoyar ese suicidio? —replicó Edward, incrédulo. Sus labios se fruncieron en señal de desaprobación.

—No lo sabemos—negó ella—. Nessie es especial, al igual que el feto. No podemos saber si es peligroso o no. Además, recuerda que es semivampiro—dijo mi madre mientras me miraba de soslayo.

—Eso no la hace indestructible.

—Más que una débil joven humana sí—replicó mi madre.

—Esa cosa no es sólo semivampiro, Bella—prosiguió mi padre y miró a mi abuelo buscando apoyo—. Esa criatura puede matar a Nessie...

—Edward, ¿por qué te precipitas? —intervino mi abuela—. La criatura sólo tiene un veinticinco por ciento de licántropo o metarmofo, como prefiráis, y otro veinticinco de vampiro, es más humano que Nessie...

—¿Y si los porcentajes no funcionan así? —replicó mi padre con acritud—. No estoy dispuesto a pasar otro mes de incertidumbre para ver como una criatura destroza a mi hija...

Me levanté del suelo apoyándome en la pared.

—La única que debe decir soy yo—intervine en la conversación con la mirada acuosa clavada en el suelo. Todos me miraron, soprendidos—. Él es mío—apoyé las manos en mi vientre—. ¡Mío!

Salí corriendo de la habitación y nadie me retuvo.

—Nessie—me llamó el amor de mi existencia pero no lo obedecí y seguí corriendo. Bajé las escaleras en un suspiro y crucé la puerta de entrada. Me interné en el bosque sin mirar atrás. A mi espalda, un aquelarre de vampiros me observaba partir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, por desgracia, no son míos sino de Meyer.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, ¡¡PEEEEERDÓN!! Ya sé que tardé mucho en actualizar pero los exámenes me han tenido loca y bloqueada durante una larga temporad... -.- Pero ya he vuelto y espero poder actualizar con más fracuencia(¿Por qué siempre que digo esto tardó meses en hacerlo? O.o) Bueno, besos, que tengais un buen verano y recordad: Poned un Eddie en vuestras vidas para endulzarlas ;D. **

**El capítulo carece de nombre porque no lo encontré ninguno apropiado asi que bautizarlo como queráis xD.**

**No me enrollo más. ¡Bye! Y disfrutad.**

Conocía muy bien esa necesidad imperiosa de correr, la había experimentado muchas veces a lo largo de mi corta existencia. Pero solo una vez, una única vez, había sentido la necesidad de huir, de huir para proteger algo más preciado que mi propia vida. Y aquel momento era ese.

A pesar del prominente bulto entre mis caderas, mis movimientos eran ágiles y rápidos. No noté el cansancio hasta que dejé de ver la casa a mi espalda.

Entonces, mis piernas frenaron en seco y yo me quedé en mitad del bosque sola, cansada y jadeando. Mis manos se colocaron instintivamente sobre mi barriga.

_Vas a estar a salvo, _le prometí mientras acariciaba mi barriga dulcemente.

Los labios se me estiraron formando una sonrisa cansada. Me sentía exhausta.

Busqué un lugar sombreado y, en cuanto lo encontré, fui directa hacia él.

No fui consciente de que alguien me vigilaba hasta que vi por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movía entre los árboles que había detrás mía. Supuse que sería Jacob o mi madre. Quizá, mi padre.

Me tensé mientras volvía la cabeza hacia los árboles. Mi observador sabía ocultarse bien.

—¿Jacob? —pregunté a las sombras que no me devolvieron más que silencio.

Un aleteo frenético resonó en mi pecho de puro miedo.

—¿Mamá? —insistí—. ¿Papá? Contestad.

Más silencio.

Volví la cabeza hacia delante y resoplé intranquila. Volví a captar movimientos entre los árboles.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —casi chille. Busqué apoyó en el tronco del árbol para levantarme cuando unos dedos fríos se posaron sobre los míos.

En un tiempo anterior, me hubiera alegrado de ver aquellos ojos dorados, ojos bondadosos, ojos protectores que me habían cuidado desde pequeña... pero aquellos ojos no estaban plagados de bondad ni protección, solo había odio y un cinismo concentrado.

Unos labios perfectos enmarcados por cabellos rubio fresa se curvaron en una sonrisa que poco tenía de amistosa.

—Nessie—pronunció mi nombre con falsa alegría—, cuánto tiempo.

La sangre se congeló en mi pecho y las esquirlas que se formaron me lastimaron el estómago.

Sus ojos, observadores y siniestros, no pasaron por alto el terror que expresaban los míos ni tampoco los cambios físicos que había sufrido mi cuerpo. Pude leer en su expresión cómo calculaba el tiempo que llevaba sin verme y, después, se sentía confusa.

—Te lo has pasado en grande, ¿no? —ladeó la cabeza de modo infantil, un infantilismo muy siniestro—. No has perdido el tiempo.

Mis labios reaccionaron al cabo de unos segundos de aquella frase aunque las palabras sonaron torpes y atropelladas:

—T-Tanya, s-suélta-me.

Sus perfectas cejas se enarcaron con incredulidad y confusión.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te alegras de ver a una vieja amiga? —sus dedos pasearon por mi mejilla con aparente dulzura—. Tu querida tía Tanya...

Rehuí su contacto pero sus dedos se aferraron a mi mano y me lastimaron.

—¡Suéltame! —chillé con los ojos humedecidos por el miedo.

—Lo haré—me aseguró—pero en cuanto él llegué.

Dejé de intentar zafarme, perpleja.

—¿Él?

Dejó escapar una cantarina carcajada que inundó el bosque como si de musica celestial se tratase.

—¿Tu madre no te contó lo que Victoria hizo? O, bueno, mejor dicho, lo que traté de hacer... —sonrió.

Quise hacer memoria pero mi mente se sentía confusa y bloqueada.

—Pareja por pareja—me aclaró al percatarse de mi perplejidad—. Tú mataste a Jason—la acritud de su voz angelical me estremeció. ¿Cómo una voz tan maravillosa podía transmitir tanto dolor y odio? —, yo mataré a tu lobo...

Un jadeo escapó de mi pecho al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se ponían como platos.

Ella rió, divertida por mi expresión.

—Ya viene—miró hacia la dirección en la que estaba la casa—. Le atrae tu olor... y el mío... Está furioso y su forma de correr es frenética—rió—. Parece desesperado por llegar.

—Jacob, no—murmuré horrorizada mientras sentía que todo mi cuerpo se dejaba vencer sobre el tronco.

Su presión sobre mi mano aflojó aunque no rompió el contacto y, en aquel instante, supe que Jake estaba allí.

—Esto promete ser divertido—susurró Tanya con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Y, como si el don de la precognición me hubiera pertenecido a mí, supe que uno de los tres no llegaría a ver declinar ese día.


End file.
